Spinning- Off
by Farenz
Summary: Moja estaba completamente harta de que los RoyalRight Boys Z frustraran todos y cada uno de sus planes... Por lo que decidió robar un poco de sustancia Z y crear unas chicas que los destruyeran de una maldita vez, pero no contaba con que destrozarían solo su manicure... [AU]


Hola, ¿Cómo están? Si se preguntan de dónde salió esta idea... Bueno, otro día vi el capítulo donde Mojo crea a los RRB (en la serie original) y llegó en un momento de desesperación y un ENORME bloqueo en "Rutina" (que me tiene bastante deprimida, además de otras cuestiones en mi vida que tampoco me tienen muy bien u.u)

Antes de que empiecen a leer este fic, creo que debo aclararles un par de cosas:

1. El nombre proviene de la expresión "Spin-Off", que es un término que se utiliza para decir que una historia deriva de otra. Esto quiere decir que en este fic, los RRBZ (RoyalRight Boys Z) son los buenos de la historia, y las chicas son las creaciones de Moja (el "alter-ego" de Mojo, como habrán notado xD).

2. Cada personaje pertenece al sexo opuesto; quizá les resulte algo extraño que el profesor sea profesora, que Ken sea Kendra y que Poochie sea Candy, pero todo es parte de mi retorcida imaginación xD.

3. Los nombres de los RRBZ cuando no estén transformados serán los siguientes: **Makoto** (Brick), **Yamato** (Boomer) y **Kazno** (Butch), traté de que se parecieran un poco a los de las chicas, pero en el caso del menor me costó encontrar uno (por lo que decidí utilizar el de mi amor animé de la infancia).

4. Tiene unas partes intercaladas con el dibujo original también, espero que eso no les moleste…

Fueron muchas aclaraciones, lo sé xD, pero ya no hay nada más que decir, espero que les guste n.n…

Nos leemos al final,

* * *

— ¡Esos malditos RoyalRight Boys Z me tienen harta! — exclamó Moja, mientras acomodaba los numerosos moños que decoraban su pelaje— ¡Han destruido todos y cada uno de mis inventos!

Caminó hacia un espejo y comenzó a observar su reflejo, mientras se arreglaba el lápiz labial de color rojo intenso; definitivamente necesitaba un buen masaje en los pies para controlar el estrés sufrido pocos instantes atrás (al haber sido derrotada una vez más).

—Si tan solo tuviera un poco de esa maldita sustancia Z podría derrotarlos…— susurró en voz baja

La idea llegó a su mente tan rápido que se sorprendió a sí misma: debía robar un poco del químico para poder vencerlos finalmente…

Una vez que estuvo arreglada (lo que le llevó mucho tiempo, dado el estado de su maquillaje), se acercó con sigilo a la casa de la profesora Utonio e hizo estallar casi por completo el edificio.

—Menos mal que tienen el sueño pesado…—murmuró, acomodándose una vez más los numerosos moños rosados

Ya tenía la sustancia Z en su poder, por lo que se decidió a abandonar al lugar, pero notó un objeto que llamó completamente su atención…

—La almohada de Brick…— dijo en voz baja, mientras la olfateaba.

Tomó el objeto en sus manos y siguió caminando…

—Esto es… El libro de Boomer…— exclamó tomándolo también

Estaba abandonando el lugar cuando tropezó con un objeto abandonado en el suelo…

— ¡Por el amor de Gaga! ¡Creo que me rompí una uña! — exclamó entre lágrimas y en voz alta la mona, bajó la vista y notó que el condenado objeto era…

—La guitarra de Butch…— finalizó su pensamiento en un susurro, antes de finalmente abandonar el lugar…

**…**

**~o~**

**…**

— ¿Qué demonios ocurrió aquí? — preguntó Yamato esa mañana, al notar que el laboratorio estaba en ruinas

—Alguien entró a la casa anoche…— comentó Kendra— Solo se llevaron la sustancia Z que la profesora tenía almacenada…

— ¿Están seguras de que no oyeron nada? — preguntó Makoto suspicazmente, mientras miraba a las mujeres y a Candy—¡Una explosión así debió oírse en todo Tokio!

—Nada de nada…— respondió la profesora con inocencia

— ¿Por qué nadie nos cree nunca?— preguntó Candy con unas lágrimas de fingida desdicha

— ¡Hey! — interrumpió Kazno apareciendo de quién-sabe-dónde— ¿Dónde demonios está mi guitarra?

—Tampoco está mi almohada… ¡No podré dormir en semanas! — exclamó Makoto completamente consternado

— ¿Profesora, usted tomó mi libro? — preguntó Yamato tímidamente

—Yamato… Yo lo tomé— ironizó Kazno— Estaba más que ansioso por malgastar mi tiempo leyendo un aburrido libro de más de tres mil páginas…

En ese momento una fuerte campanada se dejó oír…

—Debemos irnos, ¡Tenemos clases! — se despidieron los chicos…

**…**

**~o~**

**…**

—Veamos…— susurró la mona, en frente de una nueva máquina que había inventado—Tengo la sustancia Z—la colocó dentro del extraño artefacto—La almohada de Brick— la arrojó— El libro de Boomer—lo agregó—Y, finalmente, la guitarra de Butch…

Cuando notó que nada ocurría decidió agregar unos cuantos "ingredientes" más...

—Un lazo color rosa...— se quitó uno de los numerosos moños que adornaban su pelaje— Una revista de moda— tomó una que había en el suelo...— Y finalmente, unas rosas...

Cuando el último "ingrediente" tocó los anteriores, la máquina explotó, por lo que un espeso y oscuro humo invadió la residencia. Moja comenzó a toser y a llorar drámaticamente: Su plan se había ido al demonio…

El humo comenzó a disiparse lentamente, justo en ese momento, Moja juraría haber visto una silueta, se refregó los ojos para aclarar su visión, y la vio…

—Soy Berserk…— dijo una voz femenina…

El humo de su alrededor comenzó a hacerse menos intenso, y Moja pudo verla al fin… Era una chica con el cabello muy largo, de color naranja y estaba decorado con una cinta rosa, imitando a un moño. Llevaba puesto un vestido corto y del mismo color.

Moja estaba a punto de decirle algo, pero se vio interrumpida por otra voz…

—Soy Brat…— escuchó a su derecha…

Nuevamente, el humo comenzó a disminuir; la mona notó que era una chica de cabellos rubios, muy largos y atados en dos coletas altas; llevaba puestos una blusa celeste y una falda negra.

Moja estaba al borde de las lágrimas: por fin su soledad había acabado y podía llevar a sus dos niñas por el camino del mal… Pero una tercera voz femenina se dejó oír…

—Y yo soy Brute…— exclamó

El humo ya se había extinto por completo; la mona notó que tenía el cabello negro como la noche, muy corto y alborotado; llevaba un vestido más corto que el de la pelirroja, pero este era de color negro y sobre él utilizaba un gran cinturón verde.

— ¡Mis niñas! — exclamó Moja, mientras derramaba lágrimas de alegría y las abrazaba fuertemente

— ¿¡Quién demonios eres tú!? — le gritó la morena, asqueada ante el contacto de la simio

—Soy su madre… Y ustedes son ¡El ejército de Moja!— susurró, haciendo que las chicas rieran

—Lo dudo realmente…— exclamó la pelirroja— ¿Tú qué crees, Brat?

—No creo que algo tan feo y apestoso como tú— señaló a la mona— Haya procreado a tres chicas tan lindas como nosotras…

—Y... ¿El ejército de Moja?— soltó la morena con asco...— ¡Qué nombre tan patético!

—Estás bromeando, ¿Verdad?— exclamó la pelirroja con perplejidad

—No, gracias...— señaló la rubia...— ¡Nosotras somos las PowerPunk Girls!

Las chicas comenzaron a reír, y continuaron hasta que un ruido ocasionado por sus estómagos las hizo detenerse…

— ¡Estamos hambrientas! — exclamaron las tres con molestia

—Si quieren puedo cocinarles algo…—sugirió Moja, pero al abrir la alacena estaba vacía—Lo siento, niñas… Déjenme ir a comprar algo…— comenzó a decir, mientras se volteaba…

Pero al mirar hacia atrás, las chicas ya no estaban allí...

— ¡Malditas niñas! — gritó molesta

**…**

**~o~**

**…**

— ¡Al fin pudimos librarnos de esa maldita mona! ¿Notaron su olor? —preguntó Brute a sus hermanas— ¡Creo que hace meses que no se da una ducha! — agregó cruelmente

—Además… Llamarnos "hijas"… ¡Qué falta total de tacto! — comentó Brat

— ¡Y ni siquiera tenía comida! — exclamó Berserk con molestia— ¡Miren allí hay mucha! — gritó mientras señalaba una gran dulcería

**…**

**~o~**

**…**

Habían pasado solo unos pocos minutos de clases, pero los tres chicos ignoraban completamente al profesor King y hablaban entre susurros…

—Mis estúpidas hermanas no me dejaron dormir anoche…— se quejó Kazno— Llegaron a la conclusión de que era una buena idea hacer una pijamada en la puerta de mi habitación… ¡Son insufribles!

—Al menos no te roban tus dulces…— comentó Makoto— ¡Mi estúpido hermano menor entra a mi habitación y se los lleva antes de que pueda probarlos!

—Son realmente afortunados, chicos…—agregó Yamato— Mi abuelo estuvo más de dos horas recordándome la importancia de "hacerme hombre"…

—Aún tiene la ilusión de que aceptes salir con alguna de tus admiradoras…— agregó el pelirrojo

—Tienes muchas de ellas…— susurró el moreno— ¿Puedes presentarnos a algunas?

Los chicos comenzaron a reír en voz baja, y solo se detuvieron al oír el conocido pitido emitido por sus cinturones…

—Profesor, tengo una erección…— dijo Makoto, completamente rojo

—Yo tengo callos en las piernas…— agregó Kazno

—Y a mí me duelen las hemorroides…— finalizó Yamato

—Chicos, eso es muy grave, vayan a la enfermería…— comentó el profesor, inocentemente

Los chicos corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron a la azotea y se transformaron…

**…**

**~o~**

**…**

— ¡Qué bueno es comer cuanto una quiere! — exclamó Berserk, comiendo su décimo quinto chocolate

—Chicas, apúrense, allí viene la maldita mona insoportable— comentó Brute, tomando a sus hermanas de los hombros y arrastrándolas fuera del lugar…

—Chicas… ¿Quién pagará por esos dulces? — preguntó el dueño del lugar

—Nuestra madre, allí está viniendo…— se despidieron antes de salir corriendo

**…**

**~o~**

**…**

Moja estaba completamente harta, había corrido toda la mañana tras sus nuevas invenciones, tratando de arreglar el desastre que habían ocasionado... ¡Incluso se le habían roto tres uñas! ¡Esas malditas niñas pagarían por ello!

Estaba caminando hacia su casa, cuando escuchó a sus niñas llamarlas desde un callejón...

— ¡Padre!— gritaron sus hijas a coro

La mona sentía tanta alegría que ni siquiera le importó que le hayan cambiado el sexo...

— ¡Mis niñas!— contestó ella totalmente feliz

Pero no tenía en cuenta que todos los habitantes de Tokio estaban siguiendlas, puesto que habían recibido el maltrato de las tres chicas durante toda esa mañana...

Lo próximo que sintió Moja fueron miles de pisadas, aplastandola, junto con un grito de ira...

Estaba a punto de quedar inconsciente, pero unos chicos a quienes odiaba hicieron aparición...

—Moja, ¿Qué demonios pasó aquí?— exclamó Butch molesto

—RoyalRight Boys Z...— los llamó con súplica...— ¡Han llegado justo a tiempo!

— ¡Padre!— gritaron las molestas chicas una vez más, mientras se acercaban

—Salvenme, ¡Por favor!— suplicó la simio

— ¿Qué ocurre, Moja? — preguntó Brick

Sus niñas se acercaron con velocidad y la abrazaron con fuerza, haciendo que se sintiera feliz nuevamente; en cambio, los chicos descendieron y quedaron frente a ellas…

— ¿Quiénes son estas chicas? — cuestionó el pelirrojo

—Ah, solo son monstruos que he creado…— contestó Moja con una gran sonrisa— Sus nombres son…

—Soy Berserk— exclamó la pelirroja

—Soy Brat— dijo la rubia con una sarcástica sonrisa

—Brute…— agregó la morena rodando los ojos

—Y somos las PowerPunk Girls…— finalizaron a coro

Los chicos solo pudieron observar a las tres chicas con perplejidad…

—Las cree utilizando cosas femeninas y la sustancia Z… ¿No son preciosas? — preguntó la mona con alegría

— ¡Eso significa que tú robaste la sustancia Z! — Boomer acusó a Moja

— ¡Por Gaga! Creo que me descubrieron…— exclamó totalmente sonrojada

— ¿Eso significa que también tomaste la almohada, el libro y la guitarra? — preguntó Brick

—No, no sé nada de eso…— mintió tan mal que hasta un niño de dos años lo descubriría

—Eso es muy sospechoso…— comentó Butch

—Cuentanos, Moja…— dijo Boomer con una sonrisa angelical— ¿Para qué creaste a estas chicas?

—Oh, solo para destruirlos y dominar el mundo…

—Pero hay algo que no entiendo…— soltó Brick— ¿Por qué estás maltratando a tus propias creaciones?

—No, ¡Nada de eso! — exclamó entre lágrimas de dramatismo— ¡Ellas son las que me maltratan!

—Oh, pobrecitas…— susurró Boomer sintiendo pena por ellas

—No tienen lealtad por su madre… ¡Es tan triste! ¡Quisiera saber donde están sus padres!— susurró la simio

—Tecnicamente, tú eres su madre, Moja…— respondió Butch con ironía

—Oh, cierto…

— ¿Qué haremos con ellas? — preguntó el pelirrojo a sus compañeros

—No parecen ser malas…— respondió el rubio

— ¡Creanme, por favor! — suplicó la mona patéticamente— ¡Miren mis uñas! — les mostró su mano— ¡Se me han roto por tratar de arreglar los desastres que han hecho!

—Esas cosas ocurren, Moja…— exclamó el moreno con poca paciencia, después de todo, él vivía con tres mujeres y sabía de eso…

— ¡Debo ir a hacerme mi manicure ya! — exclamó la simio, yéndose del lugar

Los chicos comenzaron a acercarse a las chicas con lentitud…

—No se preocupen, ya están bien…— susurró Brick tratando de calmarlas

Las chicas no respondieron, solo continuaron observándolos con una sonrisa en el rostro...

— ¿No van a decir nada? — preguntó Butch

Las creaciones de Moja permanecían inmóviles y en completo silencio…

—Mi abuelo siempre dice que es de mala educación no responder a una pregunta…— agregó el rubio

Las chicas se miraron entre ellas, asintieron con la cabeza y comenzaron a atacarlos…

Berserk comenzó a ahogar a Brick con su almohada, mientras que Brat golpeaba fuertemente a Boomer con el libro, y Brute rompía la guitarra en la cabeza de Butch…

— ¡Son muy maleducadas! ¿Lo saben? — preguntó el pelirrojo una vez que pudo soltarse del "ataque"

Finalmente las chicas se separaron y comenzaron a reír…

— ¡Nos están volviendo locos! — gritaron a coro

Las chicas volvieron a mirarse entre ellas y a sonreír con malicia, antes de acercarse a su contraparte, besarlos fuertemente en la comisura de los labios y apretar con fuerza su parte masculina…

Finalizado el beso, las chicas salieron corriendo, los chicos las siguieron…

Después de todo, eran chicos, tenían hormonas y no les gustaba quedarse con las ganas…

**…**

**~o~**

**…**

Luego de una larga carrera, las chicas llegaron a un parque, donde se encontraba su padre…

— ¡No puedo creer que la maldita estilista no tenga tiempo de atenderme! — dijo con tristeza, guardando su celular en un bolsillo…— Y no entiendo como mis niñas no me quieren…

Levantó la vista al oír unas voces conocidas…

— ¡Padre! ¡Padre, ayúdanos! — gritaban sus niñas

Una vez que llegaron a su lado, volvieron a abrazarla con fuerza…

— ¿Qué ocurre, mis pequeñas?

—Esos estúpidos niños nos molestaron— comentó Brat haciendo un puchero

— ¡Nos besaron! — agregó Berserk con un brillo de tristeza en los ojos

— ¡Y nos tocaron en nuestras partes! — finalizó Brute con indignación

— ¡Vénganos, padre! — suplicó la pelirroja— Solo te tenemos a ti…

— ¿Han intentado abusar de mis pobres niñas? — preguntó Moja con enojo— ¡Eso es imperdonable!

— ¡Esas han sido las abominaciones que tú creaste, simio idiota! — gritó Butch enfadado

— ¡Ellas dicen que han tocado sus partes!

—Al contrario, ellas nos han tocado a nosotros…— comentó Boomer sonrojado

—No me importa lo que digan… ¡Protegeré a mis amadas PowerPunk Girls!

Las chicas se refugiaron tras la mona, y ella siguió durante incontables minutos con un discurso completamente idiota…

De repente, un robot apareció de la nada y Moja se subió a él…

— ¡Mis niñas, escóndanse! — suplicó la mona…

Tras una rápida derrota, la simio se retiró totalmente avergonzada, una vez más…

Las chicas comenzaron a huir, totalmente aterradas, pero fueron interrumpidas por los chicos…

— ¿A dónde creen que van, linduras? — preguntó Butch intentando utilizar un tono sensual y guiñándole el ojo a Brute

—A ningún lado…— respondió la morena totalmente roja

—Ríndanse y todo estará perdonado…— exclamó Boomer con una sonrisa…

Las chicas se miraron por última vez, volvieron a sonreír y, una vez más, besaron en la comisura de los labios a sus contrapartes, antes de irse corriendo una vez más…

Los chicos cayeron al suelo, debido a la emoción…

—Nadie…— exclamó el pelirrojo

—Nos deja…— continuó el rubio

—Con ganas de más…— finalizó el moreno

—¡PowerPunk Girls, vuelvan aquí! — gritaron a coro, antes de intentar alcanzarlas...

* * *

Lo sé, quedó bastante absurdo... Pero debo admitir que disfruté bastante al escribirlo, ¿Quién diría que sería tan divertido salir del drama e intentar una vez más con el "humor"?

Espero haberles sacado una sonrisa, y para las lectoras de "Rutina" les pido un poco más de paciencia (No me maten, por favor u.u) *Farenz toma un chocolate y se los reenvía a cada una de ellas con su RRB favorito*

¡Gracias por leer!

**¿Reviews? :)**

**Farenz FF** en Facebook,

**F**arenz en Fanfiction...


End file.
